Slayers MORE!!!
by Zelkiiro
Summary: The Continuing Story of the Slayers, 2 Years After TRY! Chapter 3 has finally arrived! You will hug your computer...or you will part with it wishing never to see the damned appliance again...
1. The Other Peice of Shabranigdo? The Loya...

Slayers MORE  
  
The Other Piece of Shabranigdo?! The Loyalty of the Mysterious Priest!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers…SOFTX and TV Tokyo do…DAMMIT ALL!!!  
  
The story begins 2 years after the events in Slayers TRY. Lina is now 19 years old. Gourry is 26, Zel 22, Amelia 18, and Xellos 1,016…Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zel, and Xellos are all sitting at a table in Nyara Nyara in Atla City. Lina and Zel refuse to let Xellos sit at the same table so he goes to the one beside theirs.  
  
Lina: WAITER! GIVE US 10 OF EVERYTHING!!  
  
Zel: You never change, do you Lina?  
  
Gourry: Lina, you should really eat less…  
  
Within the 2 years of peace, Gourry has gained intelligence…but not much…Zel has still yet to find a cure for himself…Amelia is not as big a Justice Freak…Xellos hasn't changed at all…neither has Lina.  
  
Lina: Just shut up, Gourry.  
  
Amelia: Lina (yes, she called her LINA) …you really should stop eating so much…  
  
Lina: Why's that?  
  
Xellos: What Miss Amelia is trying to say is…you're getting fat. ^_^  
  
Lina: I'M WHAT?!?  
  
Lina grabs Amelia by the collar of her shirt and yells in her face. She shakes her back and forth to show her true power…the power of fear.  
  
Zel: She just never changes…  
  
Gourry: You're telling me.  
  
Xellos: It seems Miss Lina Inverse is still sensitive about certain things…Gourry knows one thing.  
  
Gourry: You mean…wait a minute, I'm not THAT stupid!  
  
Suddenly, the door to the restaurant breaks down, revealing Martina, who is still hell-bent on getting revenge for the kingdom of Xoana.  
  
Martina: I finally found you, Lina! HAAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!  
  
Lina: Martina, you have really bad timing…  
  
Lina drops Amelia. Martina boasts about how she's "grown" and Lina hasn't and tells her…  
  
Martina: It's a blessing from my other patron Mazoku, Zoamelshinagi!!  
  
Zel: …Zoamelshinagi…? What kind of name is that?!  
  
Gourry: I thought she was obsessed with Zoamelgustar…when did this happen?  
  
Martina: FEEL THE WRATH OF THE MONSTROUS ZOAMELSHINAGI!!!!  
  
Nothing happens…  
  
Amelia: Those who…ahh forget it…  
  
Zel: I think she's lost it…  
  
Xellos: It seems, like Zoamelgustar, the pendant isn't working…  
  
Suddenly, Zangulus walks into the restaurant. He glares at Gourry, thus signifying a fight.  
  
Martina: ZANGULUS!!!  
  
Gourry: Alright then…LIGHT COME FORTH!!  
  
The beam of light…comes forth. Zangulus draws his sword, the 2nd version of the Howling Sword.  
  
Gourry: So this will be our last duel?  
  
Zangulus: This is the test of who is truly the greatest…whoever wins this bout will truly be the winner.  
  
Gourry: I see…  
  
Lina: OH MY GOD!!  
  
Lina faints. Zel picks her up.  
  
Zel: This is amazing…Gourry NEVER understood anything before!  
  
Zel also faints. Amelia looks down at them.  
  
Amelia: I can't believe it…  
  
Amelia faints, landing on Zel. On normal circumstances, this would have hurt, but she was in shock. Xellos plays along and "faints."  
  
Gourry: Geez, guys…thanks a lot!  
  
Martina: GO GET 'EM ZANGULUS!!!  
  
Zangulus takes an early strike, but Gourry easily blocks it. Gourry then swings at Zangulus, shooting a beam of light. Zangulus dodges and shoots the never-failing (except for when he attacked Phibrizzo) black energy beam. They continue to swing their swords at each other, shoot the beams, and exchange short compliments. Lina, Amelia, Zel, and Xellos all rise from the ground.  
  
Lina: That…was…scary…  
  
Zel: I never knew Gourry could do such a thing…  
  
Amelia: *gets into her spunky mood* Mr. Gourry's becoming more intelligent!  
  
Lina: You haven't called him Mr. Gourry in the longest time, Amelia.  
  
Xellos: It seems traveling with you caused her to be less naïve…  
  
Lina: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!  
  
Suddenly, the restaurant is blown to pieces. When the dust clears, they look up to see Kopii Rezo.  
  
Zel: KOPII REZO?!?  
  
Kopii Rezo: Hello again, friends…  
  
Lina: I thought we killed you!!  
  
Kopii Rezo: You killed the failure. I am the superior Copy of Rezo.  
  
Amelia: What are you talking about?!  
  
Kopii Rezo: You see, the Copy of Rezo you killed in Sairaag was the inferior Copy. His power was less than that of Rezo's, but mine matches his exactly!  
  
Zel: You mean…the other Copy of Rezo was weak?  
  
Kopii Rezo: You could put it that way…  
  
Xellos: Why are you here, then?  
  
Kopii Rezo: To kill you all, of course. That was Rezo's goal, thus it becomes the goal of all 10 of his Copies.  
  
Gourry: 10 Copies?!  
  
Zangulus: What's going on? I thought Eris said she only made 1?  
  
Martina: What's going on here?!  
  
Kopii Rezo: Shall I begin?  
  
Lina: Anytime you're ready…  
  
Kopii Rezo: Very well…  
  
Kopii Rezo suddenly begins to scream in pain, his skin growing dark brown. His fingers grow long and twisted, and he becomes much larger.  
  
Lina: What the…?!?!  
  
Kopii Rezo's transformation ends, revealing the silhouette of Shabranigdo. Everyone looks up at him, dumbfounded and shocked.  
  
Shabranigdo: You fools! When Eris created this Copy of Rezo, she compressed me into his being when he chose to summon me…I am one of the 6 remaining peices of the complete Shabranigdo.  
  
Lina: How did she do that?! She was killed by the 1st Copy of Rezo!  
  
Shabranigdo: The woman had determination. When she finished with one Copy, she went on and made another. Each one getting stronger and stronger, until the last one reached strength beyond Rezo's.  
  
Gourry: Strength beyond what Rezo had?  
  
Amelia: That's the most horrible thing I've ever heard!  
  
Shabranigdo: Probably not as horrible as what I'll do to you…I will kill you all, for it is Eris' wish!  
  
Xellos: It seems the ruler of my race is fighting you…so I have no other choice but to fight you, Lina…  
  
To find out what happens, wait until Chapter 2. Until then, R&R! 


	2. Futile Battle! Return to Seyruun!

Slayers MORE Chapter 2  
  
Futile Battle! Return to Seyruun!  
  
Lina and the others looked on as Kopii Rezo was transforming into the last piece of Shabranigdo. Lina thought of only one thing to do.  
  
Lina: Lord of the Dreams that terrify, sword of cold and darkness free yourself from the heavens' bonds. Become one with my power, one with my body, and let us walk the path of destruction together…POWER THAT CAN SMASH EVEN THE SOULS OF THE GODS! RAGNA BLADE!!  
  
Shabranigdo could only watch in enjoyment. Everyone watched, stunned.  
  
Gourry: It didn't work?!  
  
Amelia: But that's Miss Lina's strongest spell besides the Giga Slave…  
  
Zelgadis: How could it have gone wrong?!  
  
Shabranigdo: Even a spell that powerful cannot destroy me…  
  
Amelia: Mr. Zelgadis, I have an idea!  
  
Amelia whispers to Zel and he nods.  
  
Zel and Amelia: RA TILT!!  
  
The large blue light surrounds Shabranigdo, but nothing happens…  
  
Shabranigdo: Such weak spells…Can't you do something more powerful than that? Or will I have to demonstrate?  
  
Lina: Demonstrate…?  
  
Xellos stands by Shabranigdo, glaring at the group.  
  
Amelia: What do we do about Xellos, Miss Lina?  
  
Gourry: We can't just leave him!  
  
Zel: Hmm…leaving him sounds like a plan…  
  
Lina: Judging by Xellos' nature, if we take out Shabranigdo, Xellos will join us again!  
  
Amelia: Hey, you're right!  
  
Zel: But how do you plan on KILLING Shabranigdo?  
  
Lina: I've been trying to figure that out…  
  
Shabranigdo shoots a large beam similar to the Dragon Slave at the group. Martina and Zangulus stand dumbfounded, stunned by Shabranigdo. The others are knocked down, but come back up easily.  
  
Gourry: What about powering up my Sword of Light like we did to the other…uhh…what's-his-name…?  
  
Lina: It's REZO, and that is a good idea…everyone cast an Astral Spell!  
  
Zel and Amelia: Ra Tilt!  
  
Lina: Elmekia Lance!  
  
Gourry's sword gets larger and more intense. He runs at Shabranigdo and slashes, but has no effect.  
  
Zel: DAMMIT!!  
  
Amelia: It's not working!  
  
Lina: We've tried everything…except the Giga Slave…but we must avoid using that at any cost…  
  
Martina: Sh-sh-sh-Shabranigdo?!?  
  
Zangulus: The Dark Lord…?  
  
Lina: Yes, he's the Dark Lord Shabranigdo, happy?  
  
Without warning Shabranigdo shoots another Dragon Slave at the group.  
  
Zel: I've had enough!!  
  
Gourry: RUN AWAY!!!  
  
So they all run away and head to Seyruun for no particular reason. Shabranigdo watches confidently as they run. Lina and the others arrive at Seyruun and chance upon Sylphiel. They greet each other and Lina discusses their situation. They all go to an inn.  
  
Sylphiel: So…what do you have left to try, Miss Lina?  
  
Lina: We could try a double Dragon Slave, because unlike Phibrizzo, Shabranigdo doesn't have access to Sub-Space.  
  
Amelia: Good idea, Miss Lina!  
  
Zel: But didn't you say before that Black Magic won't work on him?  
  
Lina: Oh yeah…  
  
Gourry: So the only choice we have is the Giga Slave…  
  
Zel: Maybe it won't go out of control, seeing as to how the Lord of Nightmares is on our side…  
  
Lina: Zel's right! L-sama IS our ally!  
  
Amelia: But, don't you think that's a little risky?  
  
Gourry: The planet is still in danger, Lina!  
  
Sylphiel: We have to try something…  
  
Lina: Wait…don't Mazoku absorb negative human emotions?  
  
Zel: Yeah, so?  
  
Lina: And hate it when positive feelings are expressed?  
  
Gourry: What are you getting at?  
  
Amelia: Miss Lina's trying to say that Shabranigdo can't stand up to my "I Love Justice" song!  
  
Lina: Exactly…  
  
Sylphiel: What you're saying is, if we act happy and cheerful, it will weaken the Dark Lord?  
  
Zel: It seems it is something worth trying, and while he's weakened, Lina could attack him with the Ragna Blade and it would be over…but only if it works…  
  
Gourry: We should rest for the night, no use going back tired.  
  
Lina: Gourry's right, but first…  
  
The scene changes to a restaurant…  
  
Gourry and Lina: FOOD!!!  
  
They both dig in to 4 foot mounds of spaghetti. Zel eats (OH MY GOD!!) some chicken. Amelia eats some Vegetable soup, and Sylphiel watches on as they eat.  
  
Lina: Aaaahhh…life IS wonderful…  
  
Gourry: Life is marvelous…  
  
Zel: Life is…hey wait a minute!  
  
Amelia: What's wrong Mr. Zelgadis?  
  
Zel: I will NOT recite one of your stupid Justice speeches…  
  
Sylphiel: (trying to calm the tenseness) Why don't we all just call it a night?  
  
Lina: Good idea, but first…  
  
Gourry and Lina: DESSERT!!!  
  
Sylphiel, Zel, and Amelia fall over anime style.  
  
Sylphiel: *gets up* By the way…what happened to Zangulus and Martina?  
  
At the battlefield…  
  
Zangulus: The Dark Lord…?  
  
Shabranigdo: YES! Yes, I'm the Dark Lord, you can stop introducing me now!  
  
Martina: Huge…hideous…  
  
Xellos: I'll take care of them…  
  
Xellos hits them over the head with his staff, knocking them out.  
  
Xellos: That takes care of that!  
  
Back at the inn…  
  
Lina: Well, I guess it doesn't matter, now does it?  
  
Gourry: I guess not…*yawns* I'm goin' to bed…  
  
Lina: Me too…  
  
The others shortly follow, thus ending Chapter 2 of Slayers MORE! I'll have more soon! 'Til then, R&R! 


	3. The Ultimate Decisive Battle! The Failur...

Slayers MORE!! Chapter 3  
  
The Ultimate Decisive Battle! The Failure of the Giga Slave!?  
  
Lina and the others awaken the next day. As usual, they all go to get some food…just another typical day in Seyruun…  
  
Lina: WAITER! Give us 10 of everything from here to here!  
  
Gourry: Me too!  
  
Zel: Nothing for me…  
  
Amelia: I'll take a #6…  
  
Sylphiel: Nothing here either…  
  
As they made their orders, they realized what a typical day it was…  
  
Lina: Such a boring and typical day…if you leave out Kopii Rezo and Xellos, that is…  
  
Amelia: We have to do something about it!  
  
She stands up, ready to release one of the age-old justice speeches…Zel rests his head on his hand. Gourry watches with the same stupid look of confusion. Lina ignores her and continues to eat. Sylphiel keeps her eyes on Gourry.  
  
Amelia: We cannot allow this evil to exist any longer! We must CRUSH IT WITH THE HAMMER OF JUSTICE!!!! *lightning strike*  
  
Lina looks up at Amelia, who suddenly just climbed to the top of a tall pole.  
  
Lina: Amelia…get down from there…You're scaring people…  
  
Zel: Sometimes I wonder why I even travel with you people…  
  
Sylphiel: Gourry dear…  
  
Gourry: What…? Is there something on my face?  
  
Lina: THAT'S IT!! Things are just getting weird…like they used to get…  
  
Zel: Why don't we just go fight Shabranigdo…?  
  
Amelia: Mr. Zelgadis is right! We must CRUSH SHABRANIGDO WITH THE HAMMER OF JUSTICE!!!!  
  
Zel lifts his fist and lightly smacks the top of Amelia's head.  
  
Sylphiel: Gourry dear…  
  
Lina: Geez, is that all she thinks about?  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Martina: Shabranigdo is NO MATCH for ZOAMELG…SHINAGI!!!  
  
Zangulus: I'm not afraid of you anymore!!  
  
Shabranigdo shoots a large fireball at them.  
  
Zangulus: Maybe not…ugh…  
  
Zangulus falls over. Mmmmm…crispy…  
  
Martina: Feel the wrash of ZhoamelSHinagish…  
  
Martina also falls over, crispy. Again, at the restaurant…  
  
Sylphiel clings onto Gourry like a burr clings to a piece of cloth. Lina and Gourry eat their meals, which finally arrived, Zel watches and sighs…Afterwards…  
  
Lina: Alright! We're ready to go!  
  
Gourry: Huh…? *was obviously sleeping*  
  
Amelia: Gourry! We have to go!  
  
Sylphiel: Come on, Dear Gourry!  
  
Zel: Would you please stop calling him that?  
  
Lina: LET'S GO!!!!  
  
They (eventually) leave the restaurant and go to the battlefield where Shabranigdo and Xellos are. Upon their arrival, Shabranigdo shoots at them with that damn Dragon Slave-like attack.  
  
Zel: Damn that Dragon Slave attack!  
  
Lina and Amelia (VERY reluctantly) walk up to Shabranigdo and start to swoon around him.  
  
Lina: Oh, Shabranigdo…you're so hot (why do I have to DO this?!?)…  
  
Amelia: Nothing would please me more than to be with you…  
  
Shabranigdo: Are you finished with your false act of love?  
  
Lina: …At least I'm finished…  
  
Amelia: It's not working, Lina!  
  
Zel: Didn't you just call her "Miss Lina" recently?  
  
Gourry: Yeah…she did…  
  
Everyone gasps again, as they did in Chapter 1 (that's where my official disclaimer is…). Gourry looks at them, puzzled.  
  
Gourry: What?!  
  
Lina: Gourry actually remembered something!  
  
Amelia: Gourry IS smarter!  
  
Zel: How could this happen?  
  
Sylphiel, still at the restaurant (because Lina said they'd be right back) waits for "Gourry Dear" to come back.  
  
Sylphiel: Oh, Gourry…if only you knew how much I care for you…  
  
Back to the action…I'm sure you people don't want to read Sylphiel's sexual fantasies, now do you? Lina tries the Ragna Blade yet again, but fails again.  
  
Lina: I…only have the Giga Slave left…I could try the Laguna Blast…but it's only as strong as the Ragna Blade…so…I have to use it…  
  
Zel: Lina, don't!  
  
Amelia: Don't do it, Lina!  
  
Gourry: Wha…? Lina! Stop!  
  
Lina: Sorry guys…but I have nothing else left to use…  
  
Gourry hands Lina the Sword of Light (Lina: This better be my reward for you screwing up my life!!!)…  
  
Lina: Dark Lord of the 4 Worlds…grant me all the power you possess…Darkness beyond blackest pitch…deeper than the deepest night…  
  
The Sword of Light turns black with energy from L-Sama.  
  
Lina: King of Darkness who shines like gold upon the Sea of Chaos…  
  
The energy moves around freely, still attached to the sword…  
  
Lina: I swear my allegiance to thee, and I call upon thee…  
  
The energy becomes more intense.  
  
Lina: Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess…GIGA SLAVE!!!  
  
She lunges at Shabranigdo and slashes the spell at him, but the energy suddenly disappears. What Lina has feared for years has finally occured…  
  
Zel: NO! She couldn't have miscast it!!  
  
Lina: No! Please! Don't do this!  
  
The energy once stored in the Sword of Light rotates in the sky and creates a cyclone of Dark Energy…  
  
Amelia: Lina! Help me!!  
  
Amelia suddenly disappears in a quick flash of Dark Energy…  
  
To find out what happens…wait for Chapter 4… 


End file.
